1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retail store search results and, more particularly, to a system for embedding maps within retail store search results and method of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a large retailer typically has a number of retail stores with items or products stocked in the retail stores. Many consumers visit a specific retail store when shopping for products, for example, groceries, office supplies, household wares, etc. Typically, the specific retail store may have thousands of sections and hundreds of aisles for the products. Accordingly, traversing these aisles looking for specific products may be a harrowing experience. In addition, it is known that when customers cannot find the products that they are looking for, the retail store is losing significant revenue because these customers cannot find the products that they want to buy.
A customer may use a mobile device running a mobile application of the retailer to identify an item or product within the retail store. With so many brands of a product and different products offered for sale within a retail store, it can be difficult for a customer to find a specific product within the retail store. Currently, some retailers offer store maps of a single product, for example pickles. For example, the retail store may offer a store map of a single product on a product page. However, these retailers do not provide maps for search results of products within the retail store or categories (collections) of products contextually embedded in the list page of the search results for products within the retail store.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a new system and method which embeds maps within retail store search results for a retail store. It is also desirable to provide a new system and method that offers product maps for each product within a retail store. It is further desirable to provide a new system and method that provide maps for search results or categories (collections) of products within the retail store contextually embedded in a list page of the search results for the retail store. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a system for embedding maps within retail store search results and method of using same that meets at least one of these desires.